


nightmares

by vanillaheckingbean



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: But Taken Seriously, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Possible Spoilers, Post-Game(s), adorable af, minor tenkangie, ooc...ish, play dough videos at 3am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillaheckingbean/pseuds/vanillaheckingbean
Summary: himiko has nightmares and kokichi comforts her...in an interesting way.(post-killing game au)
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Yonaga Angie, Oma Kokichi/Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> okay sooo...this is my first time doing oumeno week and im pretty excited, even though im starting on december 3rd..
> 
> day 3: dream/nightmares
> 
> anyways, i really hope u enjoy :))

⚠️WARNING: AESTHETIC VIDEO MENTIONINGS AHEAD⚠️

.

.

.

it was around 3am, and the killing game simulation had just ended around a week ago. right afterwards, kokichi asked himiko to stay with him, and they even persuaded tenko and angie to date! yay!!! (and yes, they're all friends)

now back to the topic. himiko was curled up next to kokichi, her head against his chest. she had some comfort...but the memories kept on coming back in her dreams.

_tenko...angie....korekiyo...kokichi..._

she couldn't take it anymore. the red-haired mage started to cry and nuzzle her face farther into kokichi's chest, instantly waking him up.

"himi-chan? are you okay?"

no response. 

kokichi was now sat up in their bed, the girl now cradled in his arms. he knew why she was crying. now, how to cheer hr up...

"you know, if you can't stop thinking about that fake game then you can just watch play-dough videos with me."

himiko got up from his chest and wiped some of the tears away. 

"nyeh..watch...what?"

"you heard me. neeheehee~!"

leaving those words to her, kokichi bent over and grabbed his phone from the nightstand, himiko leaning over to see what he was putting on. 

"play dough rainbow swirl ice cream sandwich? what are you, a child?"

kokichi looked over at her with that signature smirk.

"neeheehee..i know YOU aren't talking, little girl. now come and sit right here." kokichi patted to the area next to him.

himiko rolled her eyes at kokichi and sat where he asked. as soon as she did, he wrapped her arms around her so they could both see the screen.

_nyeh..i REALLY should have stayed with tenko and angie if he was going to do this.._

kokichi looked over her shoulder and sometimes made little nick-picks about the girl's comments, while himiko...sort of enjoyed this?

_i take that back, this is pretty fun too._


End file.
